The Kawaii Chronicles
by Akatsuki-Gal
Summary: FULL ON CRACK TIME! Maryira, Skylar, and Jake go to graduation, get awesome adventure, READ


_**Note: This is a CRACK story, meant to help me in times of writers block for Changes in Reality, or in the future, The New Highschool Experience. This fanfiction is meant for 'da lulz' and to get my random thoughts out on the computer. Enjoy. Request and ideas for the story can be in reviews or PMs ^.^**_

_**Just a warning, my chapter titles, most of the time, will have NOTHING to do with the chapter ^.^**_

**Chapter 1**

**Desu, Desu, Desu, DUCK!**

Two girls, and a guy, were walking down the parking lot, nearing a large building.

As they neared, the building was revealed to have all the lights on, figures bustled about inside and out, dressed in gowns. A giant banner was also draped over the front of the building, obscuring the usual Doves High School words with giant, obnoxious letter screaming "CONGRADULATIONS GRADUATES!"

One of the girls, a blond with silky hair tied back in a long, loose ponytail and bangs covering half her face squealed.

"Isn't it so EXCITING you guys?"

"Calm down Maryira!" The second girl, with brown hair, laughed. Her hair was the opposite of Maryira's, it was medium length, running a little lower than her shoulders, and not up at all, she had a similar bang style, but it wasn't as eye catching as the blondes, considering Maryira had pink streaks.

"But I'm just SO excited Skylar!" Maryira whined at the brunette.

The male stayed silent throughout this all, his black hairs bangs swaying back and forth as he walked. He didn't have emo hair, just normal stuff. Skylar would have normal girl hair too if she hadn't been influenced by Maryira to change it up last year.

"Are you okay Jake?" Skylar asked worried

"Nothing." He said.

With that, they entered the building. They'd carpooled together, Maryira drove, and they had waited until exiting the car to put their graduation gowns over their street clothes. Underneath them you could see Skylars converse, Maryira's heels, and Jake's Vans.

As they were granted into the large building, they entered the large cafeteria, which was serving as the graduation room.

Maryira squealed and twirled around in a circle, accidently bumping into a mysterious man, he was wearing a long cloak that was buttoned down enough, revealing some of his chest and a cloth around his neck with a thing of metal on it, and his light grey hair was slicked back.

"Hey! Watch where the FUCK you're going bitch!" He snapped at her.

Maryira snapped around and glared at him

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She exclaimed at him, they weren't drawing any attention oddly enough, and her two friends were closing in around this man to help their friend if needed

"Why helloooo sexy!" The man suddenly cooed, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows were in a position that made his face suggestive.

The blonde punched him square in the face, targeting his purple eyes.

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN!" He screamed

"YOU PERVERT!" Skylar screamed, "HOW DARE YOU HIT ON HER LIKE THAT!"

"Actually," Maryira huffed, pulling back her hand and massaging it, "I only punched you on your coordination, you don't hit on a girl after insulting them, but thank you."

"That's Maryira." Jake grumbled, and after Skylar blinked a few times, she giggled.

"Hidan. Leave these teenagers alone. Leader's given us a mission." Another man said, coming up behind the silver haired guy who must be Hidan, his entire face was covered in a mask with some kind of metal with a symbol on it lashed out, only his eyes were visible, and he was wearing the same cloak as Hidan, just his was buttoned up all of the way.

"Yeah yeah Kakuzu, how'd he come up with a mission so fast in a place like this?" Hidan asked

The man, Kakuzu, glared at the three teenagers for a minute.

"Nevermind, I found them." Kakuzu said gruffly

"What the HELL do you mean? I FOUND THEM YOU ASSHOLE!" Hidan screamed

"What do we need them for?" The white haired man asked suddenly

Kakuzu facepalmed

"Who are you guys." Maryira asked

"None of your business, _girl_, we just have to warn you." Kakuzu growled

"Of WHAT?" The blonde asked

"If help comes, don't ignore it." He said annoyed, and then walked away, dragging the screaming and cursing Hidan with him.

"That was weird…" Maryira declared

"AND scary." Skylar added

"I wonder what they meant." Jake pondered

"WHO CARES! Let's enjoy our graduation while we still can!" Maryira suddenly exclaimed

All three of them WHOOPED and wandered around, meeting up and talking with other friends and reminiscing about their past years of High School together

Finally, the principal appeared on the stage built into the wall with a megaphone

"STUDENTS! Will you all take your seats? And family or friends, please sit wherever a student hasn't been assigned!" He announced loudly

"LET'S GO!" Maryira called to the other two

She'd gotten it so that all three of them sat together, the blonde in the middle with either on her side.

"I'm so nervous…" Skylar breathed, sitting down

"Don't worry! We're TOGETHER!" Maryira exclaimed.

"At least we planned the same colleges." Jake sighed

"Yep." The two girls said in unison.

Names were called, and student after student, people went up to the podium for their diplomas, and occasionally, their speeches.

"Skylar, Grey." The man said

Skylar hesitantly got up from her chair, and up to the podium. She accepted it with shaking hands, and then turned to the crowd for her speech.

"I'd like to thank my parents, my big brother, and my best friends Maryira and Jake for helping me through these years!" She said shyly.

She got a fair applause (This included Maryira's shouts and Jakes whistle) and went to sit back down.

"Mary, Desumer." The man called next.

Maryira cringed as her real name was called out.

But she went up nonetheless.

As the neared the podium and had a fair view of the crowd, her eagerness peaked, and a bubbly and sweet smile came across her face.

She took her diploma with a slight nod of the head, and went up to the microphone.

Her eyes unconsciously scanned the crowd, and picked out a few figures. One, with red hair, and wearing the cloak of the people before. Another, a woman with blue hair in a bun, a man with piercings and orange hair, one with blonde hair that covered half of his face (CuuuUUte), an orange masked one, one that was tall, and had the vauge resemblance of a fish, or maybe a shark…. Then one with black hair, and last but not least one that stood out, but stood in a corner, a guy with half of him pitch black, and the other a radiant white, his body looked like it was being consumed by a Venus Flyrap.

These eye catchers didn't seem to disturb the crowd in the LEAST. Curious…

She cleared her throat gently, and began to speak.

She thanked her family, her grandparents, her two siblings, her adorable kitten [Insert crowd AWWWW here], her guidance consular in times of need, and lastly, her friends.

She'd gotten permission from the principal to do this, and invited them up on stage.

Once the two were up there with her, she slung her arms around their shoulders, and they did the same of her.

With a beaming smile, they said together:

"Let's take on life together!"

The crowd clapped furiously, but the few that wore cloaks in the crowd remained emotionless, except for that masked one, they were clapping at 5,000 miles per hour, and Maryira wondered what face he was making underneath his lollipop-like mask

Suddenly, Skylar saw in the in corner of her vision a flash of black and red.

The white haired one, Hidan, from before was standing at the side of the stage, at the steps but not going on, and smirked

"Come on fuckers." He cooed

Skylar and the other two were the only ones to hear it, the crowd was being too loud amongst themselves to hear.

The other two got the jist immediately, and Skylar turned the arm wrapping into a train, each pulling the other by the hand off of the stage.

The audience's noise died down, confused at this sudden exit.

Maryira turned to Hidan, her eyes narrowed

"What the hell do you want?" She asked

"Leader wants you three, the rest can die." He smirked

"Wait… DIE?" Skylar exclaimed

At that very moment, a loud voice was heard over the whole crowds slight mumbling

"KATSU!"

The middle of the crowd exploded.

Screams tore through the air as bodies were treated the same

"HOLY CRAP!" Jake breathed

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Maryira screamed, aiming for a hit at Hidan again, but he dodged swiftly

"They're worthless beings sexy, and you three fuckers are all we need." He said smoothly

"What would you need US for?" Skylar growled

"You'd be surprised how much potential you assholes have."

"I bet it's not much." Jake sighed, rolling his eyes in order to distract himself from the massacre happening right in front of them

"YOU ASSHOLE? DO YOU THINK WE, THE AKATSUKI, WOULD WANT _ANYTHING_ TO DO WITH YOU FUCKERS IF YOU HAD JUST A LITTLE TALENT?" Hidan snapped

The three pondered this for a minute

"The… Akatsuki?" Skylar asked

"What a lame name." Maryira yawn, rolling her eyes

**Note: Of hell yea, finally a full on crack fiction, not semi like Changes in Reality ^.^**

**Hope yew guys like, any ideas of requests for the ideas welcomed in either reviews or PMs!**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
